Episode 802 Darkness pt 2
by ChosenAlone
Summary: The exciting conclusion to the two part season premiere. The Charmed Ones and the Scooby's go after Alana the evil Enchantress!


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER **

**SEASON 8**

**Episode No. 8.2 (#145)"Darkness" pt. 2**

_GILES VO:_

_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:_

_Scenes of the Hellmouth being destroyed in "Chosen"_

_BUFFY: You've done enough._

_SPIKE: Sorry love, I wanna see how it ends._

_BUFFY: I love, you._

_SPIKE: No ya don't, but thanks for saying it. Schools out for the bloody summer_

_Scenes of Buffy escaping town, bus comes to a stop._

_GILES: Who did this?_

_BUFFY: Spike._

_She smiles._

_Cut to season 8 "Darkness" part 1 _

_BUFFY: Will, are you sure you can do this without going over the deep end._

_WILLOW: Positive! Just remember that once it done I can't reverse it._

_MORGAN: I don't see why you're doing this; no good can come from it. You're only gonna bring more death._

_WILLOW: Okay, I'm ready, as WILLOW finishes the word "ready" the camera zooms out and around to reveal the crater that is to be Sunnydale let's resurrect Sunnydale._

_KENNEDY: Are you sure you can stop them._

_WOMAN: It shouldn't be a problem. Sunnydale will never see the light of day again._

_The crater began to expand outward as time reversed itself. They looked on as the roads and building rebuilt were being made whole again. They looked to see the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign fly out and erect itself. _

_BUFFY: Oh my god, Will, you did it._

_WILLOW: Yes, I did._

_BUFFY: Now are you ready for part two._

_WILLOW: Now are you sure that's a good idea._

_XANDER: Yeah Buff isn't good to have the extra fire power._

_BUFFY: Yeah, but these girls have taken the power to their heads._

_They drove into town and went to the Summers' home. They went inside. BUFFY, DAWN & WILLOW began to gasp at the sight of JOYCE and TARA._

_BUFFY: (gasping) Mommy?_

_JOYCE: (gasping) Buffy?_

_TARA: (gasping) Willow?_

_WILLOW: (gasping) Oh my God._

_JOYCE: (gasping) Dawn?_

_DAWN: (gasping) Mommy?_

_BUFFY: Willow what's going on?_

_GILES: Willow, is this you work?_

_GILES stands aside and JENNY walks through the door._

_WILLOW: Mrs. Summers, Tara, Jenny, they all died during or at an Apocalypse. And I guess being associated with one of us in one way or another like the Slayer's inner circle all got resurrected as well._

_XANDER: So that means…_

_XANDER: An, Anya!_

_ANYA: Xander,_

_XANDER: Anya, I love you._

_ANYA: You and I a couple again, it sounds sweet yet it doesn't make sense._

_As they make their way outside the sky makes a turn for the worst as it becomes dark._

_BUFFY: What the- it's only 3:26._

_VOICE: Are you done baking yet._

_BUFFY: Angel?_

_ANGEL: In the flesh._

_DAWN: Is she gonna be alright._

_GILES: She should be they'll give her a pill to uh, thin out her blood. That will in turn prevent the blood in her brain from clotting up, thus preventing the aneurism._

_WILLOW: Kennedy, where have you been?_

_KENNEDY: Out._

_BUFFY: You think that just because you're a Slayer that you can do whatever you want?_

_KENNEDY: Can't I?_

_BUFFY: NO!_

_KENNEDY: I've got a lot power right now and maybe it's not such a good idea to tick me off!_

_**VO** (BUFFY: Willow, don't, and let me handle this. (walking over to Kennedy) you think you can do what you want, well let me let you in on a little secret. I have more power than you can conceive of. You beat me and I'll let you call all the shots._

_KENNEDY: Fine by me._

_BUFFY: You show me what you got and I'll show you what a Slayer really is._

_KENNEDY: Good!): **As they fight.**_

_BUFFY: Well you obviously have stuff to learn._

_KENNEDY: You're going to die._

_Willow and Buffy walked off in opposite directions. Kennedy quietly got up and pulled a knife from her pants. She flipped it up and launched it towards Buffy's head. Hearing the noise Buffy turned around not knowing what to expect. The knife stopped in front of her eyes. Buffy gasped as a mysterious stranger caught it._

_Stranger: You slacking off B._

_BUFFY: Faith, always grateful for the assist._

_MORGAN: I had a vision!_

_BUFFY: What'd you see?_

_MORGAN: A witch, a very powerful witch. Her name is Adriana. She has bound her life force into this spell. The spell won't lift until she dies._

_WILLOW: That won't be a problem, where can I find her?_

_JENNY: I think I can find her._

_WILLOW: Jenny, my dead mentor, back again. Maybe you can really teach me the true essence of magic._

_JENNY: I would be glad to but first we have to stop the vampires from taking over._

_WILLOW: Right._

_BUFFY: Okay, here's the deal. Willow and Jenny will make the potion. Xander?_

_XANDER: I made the call, Rona's on the way._

_There was a faint knock on the door. Faith answered the door. Rona fell through the threshold with a stake in her back. _

_BUFFY: Oh my god._

_FAITH: What do we do?_

_BUFFY: (serious tone) our job! (Pulling the stake from Rona's back. (Looking at Amanda) Amanda, you just got promoted, let's move out._

_BUFFY: Do you hear that?_

_They rush over. Two vampires are fighting. Buffy runs over and pulls one from the other the vampire on the ground is a past friend._

_SPIKE: Bloody hell, don't just stand there._

_BUFFY: Spike, where did you come from?_

_SPIKE: School basement._

_WILLOW: I can feel her._

_JENNY: What you mean?_

_WILLOW: Adriana, I can feel her, what she's doing, and what she thinking._

_ANYA (running downstairs): Is it working?_

_JENNY: Is what working?_

_ANYA: Morgan, the girl upstairs, she made psychic link between, the witch and Willow._

_WILLOW: Buffy's in trouble._

_JENNY: What kind of trouble?_

_cut to Buffy_

_CHASE: It's about to get really hot around here._

_BUFFY: Who the hell are you?_

_FAITH: Hey B., what'd ya make of that?_

_CHASE: Pretty isn't it._

_They look up to see a fireball headed straight for them._

_BUFFY: Oh my god!_

START OF SHOW

TEASER

BUFFY: Move!

_Everyone ran off in different directions only to have the fireball separate into 4 sections._

SPIKE: Bloody hell!

AMANDA: NO!

BUFFY: Faith! Get Amanda.

_Buffy went after Spike and Faith went for Amanda._

BUFFY: Wait for it.

_Just as it neared they dodged out of the way._

BUFFY: NOW!

They all dodged the fireball in the nick of time.

BUFFY: Obviously somebody has made an attempt on my life, twice!

FAITH: What the hell was that?

BUFFY: Last time I saw it, Willow had let loose with the magic.

FAITH: Will's gone bad?

BUFFY: No that wasn't Will, but I bet old tall dark and handsome over there can

CHASE: You aren't getting a word out of me.

BUFFY: We'll see about that (waling toward him)

_Buffy grabs him by the shoulder and attempts to yank him off the ground toward her. She is shocked when he isn't easily handled._

CHASE: You didn't really think that it would be that easy, did you?

BUFFY: It never is it?

_Chase runs towards Buffy and they engage in battle. Buff takes the upper hand at first when she comes in with a high kick to his head. Chase then recuperates and lands a couple of punches to Buffy's face. Buffy grunts in pain but gets back I the fray. She launches her body in the air and plant her feet in Chase's gut. He flies back and hits a tree. He makes a run for it. Buffy engages in pursuit after him calling for her friends._

BUFFY: Let's go! (They follow)

_They catch up with him at the cemetery. Amanda jumps into the fray only to be thrown and broken through a head stone. Faith runs up in avengement and is thrown into a mausoleum. Chase launches a stake and Spike becomes familiar with a stake but reluctantly Chase missed his heart by mere inches. Buffy assumes battle stances and jumps back into battle. She punches him in the face knocking him airborne. She grabs a stake from her coat and makes a stake for it. Chase pulled the stake from his gut and backhands Buffy and she is thrown on her back. On her back she closes her eyes and thinks really hard._

(Telepathically)

BUFFY: Willow, I need you!

WILLOW: Buffy?

OPENING CREDITS

BUFFY

THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicolas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Michelle Trachtenberg as "Dawn"

Eliza Dushku as "Faith"

Amanda Cole as Morgan Lucky

&

Anthony Stewart Head as "Giles"

Special Guest Stars:

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers

Amber Benson as "Tara"

James Marsters as "Spike"

Emma Caulfield as "Anya"

Robia LaMorte as Jennifer "Jenny" Calendar

David Boreanaz as "Angel"

Brian Krauss as "Leo Wyatt"

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews

&

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Guest Starring:

Lindsey Booth as "Adriana"

Adam Singer as "Chase"

Catherine Zeta-Jones as "Dominatrix"

Sarah Hagan as "Amanda"

Indigo as "Rona"

&

Iyari Limon as "Kennedy"

COMMERCIAL

Act 1

Scene 1

BUFFY: Willow, can you here me?

WILLOW: Yeah, what is it?

BUFFY: He's too strong, I need help.

WILLOW: Well you've come to the right Wicca.

BUFFY: Thanks.

WILLOW: Thank you for using Air-Willow, please come again. _Scytorius Teleportius! _

_Buffy got up and an object began to materialize in her hand. It was the Scythe._

BUFFY: Always grateful for the magical assist Will.

_Buffy ran over and swung the Scythe to cut of Chase's head but he leans back dodging it._

CHASE: I take it you don't know how to use that thing!

BUFFY: More than you think (Yells Buffy taking his left arm off)

_Buffy is shocked when his arm reconstitutes itself._

BUFFY: What the-

_She is cut short to a punch in the face. _

Scene 2

_Tara and Angel arrive cross the street from the Magic Box. Only to be met by a trio of vampires._

ANGEL: Oh great.

TARA: I got it covered. (_She holds out her hands and begins to chant)_ _Little ball of sunlight, (she nods at Angel, he takes cover inside a garbage can) I call for thee, little ball of sunlight I summon thee (a small ball of light appears and hovers above the vampires) shine bright, through the night, kill all which can't stands its might! (The vampires catch fire and dust instantly, the light fades)_

TARA: It's safe to come out now!

_Angel comes out of hiding._

ANGEL: Good show Tara!

TARA: I don't do it that often.

ANGEL: Come on, let's go!

_They enter the Magic Box and retrieve the goods the goods they were sent to get. But before they could leave a woman stood in the doorway._

WOMAN: Hello, leaving so soon. (She wielded a sword)

TARA: Who are you?

WOMAN: The name is Dominatrix, but you can call me D.

ANGEL: What do you want?

DOMINATRIX: I want you dead!

ANGEL: Did someone send you?

DOMINATRIX: Actually, yes.

_She charged at them with her sword out handed. She quickly handed Tara and threw her aside. She went after Angel and swung at his head._

GIRL 1: Sword!

_Just as the blade connected with Angel's throat a swirl of blue orbs surrounded it and it disappeared. It reappeared in her hands._

GIRL 2: NOW!

GIRL 1 & GIRL 2 (together): Hell spawn creature of death---

DOMINATRIX: Not this time ladies.

_Dominatrix was surrounded by black smoke and she was gone instantly._

GIRL 1: Shoot, she got away!

GIRL 2: We'll get her later we need to get to the cemetery now!

GIRL 1: Okay, okay! Hold on, next stop, cemetery.

_They were surrounded by white and blue orbs and they were gone._

ANGEL: What just happened?

TARA: Aside from life saving, they were witches.

ANGEL: More witches.

TARA: Good witches.

ANGEL: "Hell spawns,"?

TARA: It was a spell, most likely one to vanquish Dominatrix.

ANGEL: Why is she after us then?

TARA: Most likely, Adriana sent her to stop us and I think that Buffy is in trouble and those girls went to help.

ANGEL: We should go help.

TARA: No, if we can get this stuff to Willow, Buffy won't need any help, so we need to hurry.

Scene 3

_Cut back to Buffy as she is being thrown into a head stone. Her Scythe falls to the ground. Chase picks it up and swings it toward Buffy._

COMMERICAL

_He freezes. A lady with her hands out spread instructs Buffy to get the Scythe._

GIRL 3: I'd get that if I were you.

_Buffy looks up at Chase not moving a muscle._

BUFFY: Yeah sure.

_She takes the Scythe from the frozen Chase._

GIRL 3: Now get away from him.

_Buffy gets up and stands next to the lady. She unfreezes him and throws the back up and he explodes. Blue and white orbs appear next to Buffy and then 2 women._

BUFFY: What the hell?

GIRL 3: Hi, I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige.

PAIGE: Hi!

PHOEBE: Hi! And don't worry, we can be trusted.

BUFFY: Hi, I suppose.

_Chase began to reconstitute himself._

BUFFY: Oh, crap!

PHOEBE: I saw this! This is what I saw.

BUFFY: What are you talking about? What is she talking about?

PIPER: We are witches and we have powers… and she has the power of premonition, she saw this and so this is why we came. We protect the innocent.

PHOEBE: Hey, don't worry so much, we won't get you killed…again!

BUFFY: What the hell are you psychic or something?

PHOEBE: Well the proper term is Empathetic. I can feel what you feel.

BUFFY: Freaky!

PIPER: Not so much but first, let's get with the spell.

CHARMED ONES: Hell spawn demon creature of death, FIRE shall take your very breath!

_Just as they finished saying the spell, Chase came to term but al of a sudden his face grew red and fire shot from his mouth, then his entire body was engulfed in flames and he blew to smithereens. Buffy and the Charmed Ones glared on in awe._

BUFFY: How did you do that?

PIPER: It comes with six years of experience.

BUFFY: Well always grateful for the magical assist.

PIPER: Well it's not over yet, we need you need to stop Dominatrix.

BUFFY: Who is Dominatrix?

PIPER: Some kind of upper level hit woman of some kind.

BUFFY: I have to keep the demon population down.

PIPER: And you are going to do that how?

BUFFY: I'll kill them. Ooh Cramp! (_Holds her side)_

PHOEBE: You got a cramp?

BUFFY: A vampire is near.

PAIGE: Vampires?

_Just as she said that a vampire jumped out from behind her._

BUFFY: Look out, taking off toward her.

_Paige orbs out, Buffy jumps through her orbs and kicks the back. He gets up and runs for Phoebe. She levitates into the air and the vampire stumps. He jumps towards Amanda who gets up just after Faith. Piper freezes it and the Slayers run around him. Piper turns to blow him up but is caught off guard by another vampire. _

PAIGE: Stone! (_She calls and throws the stone into the vampire who fall to the ground seemingly disabling him)_

BUFFY: Through the heart, stab them!

PAIGE: Stake! (_The stake orbs toward her hands) _Orb to heart!

_The stake disappears and reappears in the vampire's heart. He stops and then dissolves into dust. Buffy takes her Scythe and throws it into the heart of the frozen vampire. Nothing happens._

BUFFY: What the? (_Walks over and pulls Scythe from the vampire's chest)_

PIPER: He's frozen. (_Unfreezes vampire, he turns to dust_)

BUFFY: And they my job is bad.

PHOEBE: You get use to it.

BUFFY: So what are you, three super witches?

PAIGE: And better not forget it.

BUFFY: Right. Now back on this Dominatrix case-

PHOEBE: (_Sharp Gasp_ as she is taken by surprise with a premonition)

BUFFY: Is that supposed to happen?

PIPER: She's having a premonition!

PHOEBE'S PREMONITION:

_She sees Dominatrix arrive in a blur of smoke; she runs over and slices Paige's neck. Piper makes an attempt to freeze her but she teleports behind her and jabs the sword through her. Buffy and Faith jump into the fray and are quickly handled. She chops through Faith's head. And takes Buffy through the chest. Amanda gets up to run but his caught but a head stone she falls to the ground with a busted head._

PHOEBE: (_With her eyes still shut, she screams_)

PIPER: Oh my god.

PAIGE: Piper, what the hell is going on?

BUFFY: I thought this was supposed to happen.

PIPER: Not this! She's screaming.

PREMONITION CONT'D

_Phoebe levitates herself into D but is knocked back into a tree presumably dead. Spike runs over only to have is head chopped off. Phoebe comes from the premonition breathing heavily, shaking and gasping._

PHOEBE: Piper, Piper.

PIPER: Phoebe, calm down what did you see?

PHOEBE: She came and she teleported and then (_breathing heavily)_ she cut Paige's throat, she had a sword. Piper she cam from behind you and she stabbed you.

BUFFY: What did I do, run?

PHOEBE: No, more like gutted.

FAITH: Whoa B.

PHOEBE: You, (_looking at Faith)_ decapitation. You, _(looking at Amanda) _headstone, to the head.

AMANDA: Oh, but I just died, I don't wanna die anymore.

SPIKE: What about me?

PHOEBE: You're a vampire?

SPIKE: I have a soul?

PHOEBE: What?

BUFFY: It's complicated.

FAITH: Buffy we need to do something.

_Blur of wind, Dominatrix appears._

BUFFY: Oh no.

COMMERCIAL

Scene 1

_Dominatrix pulls out her sword she swings for Paige._

PHOEBE: Paige orb! Piper, freeze!

_As Dominatrix swings at the orbing Paige, Piper raises her hands and freezes the deity. Amanda runs away._

BUFFY: Amanda!

FAITH: B, she's gone!

PIPER: Paige, get us out of here, now!

PAIGE: Where to?

PIPER: Do you have a house?

BUFFY: Yeah, Rovello Drive.

PIPER: Paige lets go.

PAIGE: What's your last name?

BUFFY: Summers. Buffy Summers.

PAIGE: Everybody hold hands (_everyone holds hands_) Orb to Summers' resident.

_They land net to Buffy's mailbox._

BUFFY: Neat.

PAIGE: I'll be back.

PIPER: Wait!

_Paige orbs away._

PHOEBE: Where do you think she went?

PIPER: I don't know and that scares me.

_Tara and Angel and Tara arrive moments later. They go inside the house to regroup._

Scene 2

BUFFY: How's the potion coming Willow?

WILLOW: I'm almost done.

PHOEBE: That's amazing.

PIPER: You are incredible witch, very talented.

WILLOW: Very destructive is more like it.

PIPER: Don't be ridiculous.

WILLOW: I almost destroyed the world two years ago.

TARA: What?

WILLOW: After you died. After I killed Warren and Jonathan and Andrew got away.

TARA: You almost destroyed the world for me.

_Everyone exchanges strange looks._

BUFFY: Where's Jenny?

WILLOW: (_looks up_) Upstairs.

Scene 3

ANYA: You did it, you did it!

_Anya places her power center around her neck and it glows. Her face transforms into a demon guise and reverts back._

ANYA: Back to my old self again

_She gets up and runs downstairs_.

ANYA: Who are you?

BUFFY: These are the Charmed Ones.

ANYA: Charmed Ones, now why does that sound vaguely familiar?

PHOEBE: Well many demons including the entire underworld fear us.

ANYA: No that's not it, are you related to any Warrens.

PHOEBE: Only one that I know of.

PIPER: Me-

ANYA: Melinda.

PIPER: Wait, how do you know her?

ANYA: I'm 1125 years old; I know a lot of people. But Melina was a witch, she could freeze time, move things with her mind and she had visions of the future. But her lover betrayed her you see he was a warlock and she found out and then he exposed her and she begged me for vengeance so I conjured her up this locket and a spell to boot. And now he's trapped in it and he will forever feel only pain. Isn't that neat? Then she gave me her baby, her name was Prudence. I mean I begged her to change it but she wouldn't listen she said she had give birth to the Charmed Ones, I didn't understand because she was an only child.

PIPER: Well.

WILLOW: Potions done!

BUFFY: Good, but we'll need away to extract her powers.

WILLOW: I can do it but I won't be able to fight her afterwards.

_Paige orbs in with a Passenger and a bag._

PIPER: Paige!

PHOEBE: Where have you been?

PAIGE: To pick up supplies.

_She opens the bag to reveal potions and crystals._

BUFFY: And I see you have a stowaway. (_looking at Amanda)_

PAIGE: Crystal's perimeter! _(The crystals orb outside around the house, Paige lifts a bigger one from the bag_. This should alert us if someone tries to enter the houses' vicinity.

BUFFY: Well, safety first. Hey wait you can do me a favor.

_Paige and Buffy walk off to the side. They have a brief conversation before Paige orbs away._

PIPER: Where did she go?

BUFFY: A personal favor.

WILLOW: Any solutions yet.

PHOEBE: Yeah, Paige brought the power separation spell but I have to make a potion, it won't take long.

BUFFY: Okay here's the plan. Willow; activate the tracking spell, Phoebe you get to work on your power separation spell, and hurry. Angel you, Spike and Faith are going to stall Dominatrix, don't try and play hero, she'll kill you. Amanda, stay here you and Jenny are going to be here in case Adriana sends back up Giles will be here soon. Piper you and your sisters are coming with me. We are going to put an end to this once and for all!

PIPER: Well said.

_Paige orbs back with Joyce, Dawn and Giles in tow._

JOYCE: Buffy.

BUFFY: Mom, are you okay.

JOYCE: Well you don't have to worry about me dying anytime soon.

BUFFY: Great!

JOYCE: Now, what is this I here about you dropping out of high school, you know what your education means to me!

BUFFY: Mother!

WILLOW: I tried to stop her.

BUFFY: Willow?

WILLOW: What? You know schools important to me.

BUFFY: Well, just for the record I work at Dawn's school.

JOYCE: Really? (_Smiling_)

DAWN: Counselor's don't count.

PIPER: Yeah, family bonding good for the soul and all and I am all about family but we have bigger issues.

PHOEBE: (_running into living room_) Vision, vision!

BUFFY & PIPER: What!

_Glass breaks and Dominatrix burst through, she holds out her hand and aims for Dawn, Buffy launches her body to shield her sister. Dominatrix disappears._

JOYCE: BUFFY!

DAWN: NO!

WILLOW: Oh my god!

PIPER: LEO! Leo!

PHOEBE: LEO!

PIPER: Leo get your ass down her now!

_Leo orbs in._

LEO: What?

PIPER: Heal her quick!

_Leo leans over her and places his hands over her wound and begins the healing process. Buffy gets up more serious than ever._

BUFFY: Okay, let's do this, NOW!

_They all head outside and Willow throws the potion into the air._

WILLOW: Piper, now!

_Piper blows the potion up and it creates a trail heading north. They begin to follow it to the outskirts of town._

BUFFY: So are you positive my mom is safe?

PIPER: Yes for the 347th time!

BUFFY: No need to get all testy.

WILLOW: This is it.

BUFFY: Huh?

WILLOW: She here, in there. (_pointing toward mansion._)

BUFFY: Okay, you guys ready?

PHOEBE: Power separation is a go.

PIPER: I'll freeze the bitch and then Phoebe throws the potion. We three say the spell and she's out juice…

WILLOW: I harness her essence and use it as my own and reverse the spell holding a 60 second delay…

PAIGE: I orb out and collect Angel & Spike and bring them to your house…

BUFFY: I stall, Dominatrix or whoever the hell she brings until…

PIPER: We manage to say the vanquish spell and destroy her and stop Phoebe's original vision.

BUFFY: Good, let's do this…WAIT! What vision.

COMMERCIAL

Scene 1

FAITH: You don't think she'll show do you?

ANGEL: I don't know, maybe.

FAITH: Do you think it's just her way of putting us out to pasture 'cause man I wanna fight something.

SPIKE: We have our orders.

ANGEL: So who are you Kendra? (_Mockingly_) "We have our orders."

FAITH: Hey what do you think is gonna happen when the sun comes back?

ANGEL: I don't know.

SPIKE: Well I bloody well know! We're gonna fry.

FAITH: Well I like my vampires well done.

ANGEL: Buffy has everything taken care of, I trust her.

SPIKE: Yeah, trust her to get me killed. Ya know that girl isn't all right in her head ya know.

ANGEL: You love her but you don't trust her.

SPIKE: Yeah, I love her. And she loves me.

ANGEL: Yeah right.

SPIKE: I am right, told me so herself. Yeah she did right before I burned up to a crisp. She sat there and my hand caught fire and she held it and she looked me in the eye and she told me. (_Mocking Buffy_) "I love, you"

ANGEL: Go to hell.

SPIKE: After you.

ANGEL: Already been your turn.

FAITH: Are you two gonna scrap or what.

_A swirl of smoke appears in front of them._

FAITH: Okay back into serious mode!

ANGEL: Right!

_Dominatrix appears from the smoke._

DOMINATRIX: Hello. Who wants to party?

Cut to

Scene 2

_The gang makes their way inside the mansion and up the banister. They hear talking in the room ahead. Buffy beckons Piper to move ahead. She does. She sticks her hand in the room and freezes it. They burst in the room. 3 minions are standing in the room as Adriana is on the bed._

BUFFY: Okay, power stripping, get with it.

_Phoebe runs over and pours the potion down Adriana's throat. She runs back between her sisters and they whip out the spell._

BUFFY: How long before you can call for her powers?

PIPER: Depends.

BUFFY: On what?

PIPER: How powerful she is.

BUFFY: Well get started.

CHARMED ONES: _Powers of the witches rise coarse unseen across the skies…_

_Everyone in the room unfreezes._

PIPER: What the?

ADRIANA: I new you were coming, I prepared myself. You can't freeze me anymore.

BUFFY: Oh god?

ADRIANA: Um, you mean "goddess" and um secondly you're dead! _Terse Mortes_!

_Her minions unfreeze and attack._

BUFFY: Keep chanting. (_She yells before engaging in battle with all three minions.)_

CHAMRED ONES: _Coarse unseen across the skies, come to us whom call you near come to us and settle here! Powers of the witches rise coarse unseen across the skies, come to us whom call you near, come to us and settle here…_

Adriana looks at Willow: You could be good on my side.

WILLOW: Go to hell!

ADRIANA: After you! _Hestashious! (A green blast of Energy flies toward Willow holds up her hands._

WILLOW: Protect! (_A shield forms in front of her_)

ADRIANA: Won't help you for long! BREAK! (_Her sound waves break Willow's barrier and she falls back.)_ Anymore tricks?

WILLOW: Yeah, one. _Excudo! (A small energy ball knocks her into the back wall. She floats back in minutes later. She began to glow._

WILLOW: The spell, its taking effect, if I could just speed it up…

_Willow looks around the room, she notices a glass orb sitting on the counter._

WILLOW: Paige, I need that orb.

PAIGE: Orb, orb to Willow. _The orb teleports to Willow's hands._

_Willow looks at Adriana and her eyes widen with darkness. _

WILLOW: _Thickend! (Adriana was sealed in a form fitting barrier.)_

_Willow walked up to her and as she did Glory she reached in her brain and with her other hand under the now hovering orb she used her body as a conductor. She beckoned the Charmed Ones to come to her. With Phoebe and Paige holding either side of Piper, Piper placed her hand on Willow's head and they all chanted._

_CHAMRMED ONES & WILLOW: Powers of the witches rise coarse unseen across the skies, come to us whom call you near, come to us and settle here. _

_Her powers flow through Willow into the void of the orb. Adriana falls to the ground._

PIPER: Okay, she doesn't have any powers so the obvious inevitability spell she put on them is broken.

BUFFY: So what are waiting for! (_Kicks on of the minions into the other two and they all fall down)_

PIPER: Oh, of course! (_Piper turns towards the minions and blows them each up._) All done.

BUFFY: Willow, you're on.

WILLOW: Gathered thane essence (A green aura surrounds her) and let thane spell be ended.

PHOEBE: Wait, that's it.

WILLOW (smiles): Sunlight in 60 seconds. Oh uh Paige, Spike and Angel.

PAIGE: Right! (_Orbs away_)

BUFFY: Um, let's roll out then, I guess but what about her. Uh where is her?

_They look around but Adriana is nowhere to be seen_.

COMMERCIAL

Scene

BUFFY: Great, just great. Where did she go?

WILLOW: I haven't the slightest.

PIPER: This isn't good.

BUFFY: Guess we deal with her in the future.

Scene 2

DOMINATRIX: NOOOOOO!

_She grew into flames and exploded._

FAITH: Who knew standard stabbing would work?

SPIKE: I did.

FAITH: Look!

_The clouds began to clear and the sun began to appear._

ANGEL: The Sun!

SPIKE: Where's you trust at now Nancy Boy?

FAITH: Refried vamps, guess I'm walking home alone.

ANGEL: We can still make it but we got to be fast!

_Paige orbs in runs over and collects the three._

FAITH: Ooh look, a ride.

_They orbed in at the same time Buffy and the others got there via Leo._

PAIGE: Thank you for traveling air-Paige, please come again.

FAITH: Thanks, P.

PAIGE: You're welcome.

BUFFY: I just want say thank you. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

PIPER: Anytime, we're just an orb away. (_Handing Buffy a slip of paper with a phone number on it._)

LEO: Piper, we got to get back to Magic School and pick up the boys.

BUFFY: You have kids?

PIPER: Yeah, Wyatt and Chris. (_Pulls out two photos_) Wyatt's almost 3 and Chris is working on 9 months.

BUFFY: Their very beautiful.

PIPER: Thanks, well we'll be seeing you.

BUFFY: Bye.

_They orb back to San Francisco Tara comes in and places her arms around Willow; Joyce comes in and stands next to Buffy. Giles and Jenny walk home._

BUFFY: You were amazing Willow.

WILLOW: You were better.

BUFFY: This has been a long day.

WILLOW: Couldn't haven't said it better myself. Beat up a witch and made friends with three more!

_They fall back on the couch and giggle. Spike and Angel stare at them from the other room. _

FADE TO BLACK

END OF SHOW

CREDITS

Executive Producer

**Chosen One**

Co-Starring

**Richard Black as Minion #1**

**Jerry Mitchell as Minion #2**

**Frank Perry as Minion #3**

Co-Producer

**Gifted one**

Story

**Chosen Alone**

Storyboard Director

**Digital Leonardo**

Written, Directed & Produced By

**Chosen One**

Staff

**Gifted one**

**Spad**

**Digital Leonardo**

Special Thanks To:

**Season 8 & Staff**

**Buffy the Vampire Fans**

**Readers & Responders**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in any way, shape or form own Buffy the Vampire Slayer not it's parent companies, affiliates or related entities. This story is original and fictitious with excerpts from the show as only used in the "Previously On" segment of my piece. The characters used in this story are that owned by Joss Whedon, FOX 20th Century™ and Mutant Enemy™. However some character are professional actors and or actresses whom actions that I may portray are not a to deem upon their character. Character's created by me are mine I have not copy written them so please ask permission before use. Unauthorized usage of this (ESE) character(s) can result in dire consequences.


End file.
